Cuando te encuentre
by iitzel
Summary: El soldado Steven Rogers encuentra una fotografía en su primera incursión a Irak, y diez años después emprende la búsqueda del hombre dueño de la enorme sonrisa y bonitos ojos que hay en ella, quien fue su amuleto durante su servicio en Irak. Basado en el libro de Nicholas Sparks y un poco en la película.(Y si, saque la sinopsis de Netflix)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

clasificacion T por que no tengo idea si poner M, la verdad sea dicha.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Marvel**, basándome en los personajes del **MCU** y un poco en **EMH**, el fic esta basado en el libro y la película **"Cuando te encuentre"** y realmente tendrá muchas partes del libro, porqué por más que investigue sobre como funciona el ejercito militar americano con todo y sus rangos no entendí ni una mierda, y me intente ubicar mucho en **Hampton**, en Carolina del Norte, pero no di muy bien.

**Omegaverse **

los generes secundarios son normales en este fic, pero no por ello son relevantes, solo es mi manera de justificar que Tony tenga un hijo de su sangre.

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Steve miro a través del cristal, al pequeño grupo reunido en circulo dentro del gimnasio. E instintivamente llevo su mano al bolsillo de su camisa, acariciando perezosamente este mientras sentía la bilis querer subir por su garganta.

—¿estará bien que lo deje? —pregunto con voz temblorosa, mirando de reojo a Sam.

Sam tomo su brazo y le obligo a girar, mirándose cara a cara. Tenía su ceño fruncido y su nariz arrugada, y parecía cansado, con las líneas de expresión más marcadas que hace dos años cuando lo conoció en Irak.

—escúchame bien, Rogers, ese hombre ahí dentro—Sam apunto dentro de la habitación un segundo antes de poner su dedo contra su pecho, presionando duro en su esternón —no es un cobarde, y tú no puedes seguir queriendo cuidarlo como un niño, además, yo estaré aquí ocupándome de él.

Steve parpadeo, su respiración contenida por un momento antes de asentir lentamente, notando como los hombros de Sam caían con aparente alivio, soltándolo, pero aun manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

—entonces lo dejare en tus manos—pronuncio, menos aprensivo esta vez—llámame si algo pasa.

—ve soldado, busca a tu amuleto y agradécele de mi parte—respondió en cambio Sam, sonriendo de lado.

Él volvió a asentir, dejando que una esquina de su labio se levantara un poco antes de mirar de nuevo hacía el gimnasio, notando como su mejor amigo se hundía entre sus hombros, con una mueca de desagrado. Su pecho se hundió un poco también antes de dar media vuelta y salir del centro de apoyo para militares que había en Brooklyn.

Cuando llego a su casa, su madre lo saludo con un asentimiento pequeño, casi frio mientras él atravesaba la sala de estar para llegar a las escaleras. Steve no se inmuto ni un poco con el gesto, aun conociendo a la madre amorosa que era Sarah Rogers, él entendía por completo que ella no era feliz en este momento.

Eso no implicaba que le doliera menos.

Desde que cumplió siete años solo era Sarah y él en el mundo, después de que su padre muriera de un infarto. Su madre siempre fue una mujer amorosa y dedicada, cuidando bien de su pequeño y enfermizo niño, Steve le estaría agradecido toda la vida por eso, pero cuando se inscribió al ejercito después de acabar la universidad a Sarah casi le da un infarto.

Ella había estado orgullosa, sin embargo.

Su madre estaba preocupada por él desde que regreso esta vez de su tercer llamado, Steve había procurado no contarle los malos momentos ni a donde iba cuando estaba en Irak, nada sobre los incidentes ni lesiones que había tenido, pero su madre leía los periódicos y había visto el estado en que regreso Bucky, su mejor amigo.

Ella también lo había notado, el cambio, como reaccionaba él cuando escuchaba los estruendosos sonidos que hacían los carros al pasar, o los videojuegos de los vecinos cuando había este sonido de una bomba y disparos. Estar alerta había sido lo que lo había mantenido con vida en Irak, pero el comportamiento que ahora tenía había dejado a su madre confundida y mayormente preocupada, sobre todo cuando compro el cachorro de pastor alemán.

Cuando entro a su cuarto solo tomó el equipaje que había hecho esa mañana, cogió el celular plegable que había conectado al toma corriente y trono los dedos, haciendo que el cachorro acurrucado en una de las esquinas se levantara, llegando a su lado juguetonamente.

—¿ya te vas? —la voz suave de su madre le hizo girar.

Ella estaba en la puerta, su largo cabello rubio atado en un moño alto, dejando un par de cabellos sueltos y sus ojos azules casi cristalinos con lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Steve solo asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Sarah carraspeo, dando la vuelta para acompañarlo hasta la puerta principal, permaneciendo unos segundos callada.

—me llamaras cada vez que llegues a un estado—el acento irlandés se deslizo fuerte y claro—cuidaras que a ese perro no le falte ni una gota de agua aun cuanto tu te mueras de sed—cuando ella abrió la puerta, giro para que Steve pudiera ver las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas—y tendrás cuidado, Steven.

Él asintió de nuevo, rodeando con los brazos a su madre, apretando su nariz en lo alto de su cabeza y aspirando el aroma natural que ella desprendía.

—lo prometo.

Susurro, tan suave como pudo para despedirse con eso de su madre, obteniendo un fuerte apretón de ella antes de que la dejara ir.

Tuvo que llevar en brazos a Dodger, el cachorro alemán, mientras salía de New york, sosteniéndolo con un poco más de fuerza cuando subió al ferry que lo llevaría a new jersey. Y mientras que el ferry era mecido suavemente por el rio Hudson, Steve volvió a acariciar perezosamente el bolsillo de su camisa, sintiendo el trozo duro de plástico que envolvía la fotografía.

La bendita fotografía.

Hasta que encontró aquella fotografía, su vida había transcurrido de la forma que él había deseado. Siempre según sus planes.

Era hijo del sargento Joseph Rogers y la enfermera irlandesa Sarah Rogers, y había nacido como un pequeño niño enfermizo, con problemas de salud y cuerpo esquelético, por lo que cuando había estado en la escuela se había propuesto sacar buenas notas y lo había conseguido, se había propuesto participar en la mayoría de los deportes que su condición física le permitiera y de una forma milagrosa, el ejercicio constante y buena alimentación habían conseguido una recuperación excelente que le había dejado practicar todos los deportes habidos y por haber. Se había propuesto aprender a tocar el piano y el violín, había acabado dominando ambos instrumentos hasta el punto de componer sus propias piezas.

Después de completar sus estudios en la universidad de Artes Visuales de New York, se había propuesto ingresar al cuerpo de milicia, enlistándose como soldado raso, cosa que había emocionado al oficial encargado, dejándolo estupefacto, pero emocionado. Steve había querido ser un Ranger desde que su padre le contó cuando era niño lo que era.

Su padre había servido al ejercito durante veinte años y también había entrado como soldado raso para acabar como uno de esos sargentos de mandíbula más dura que una barra de acero que intimidaba prácticamente a todo mundo, excepto a su esposa y al pelotón bajo su mando. Lo difícil que fue para sus padres conseguir tener un hijo sus primeros años de matrimonio lograron que cada joven que pasaba por manos de su padre fuera tratado como su propio hijo; no se cansaba de repetir que lo único que quería era regresarlos sanos y salvos a sus madres, hecho que logro que aun después de su muerte, Steve y su madre fueran invitados a más de cincuenta bodas de cabos y saldados que habían estado bajo su mando.

Cuando era un niño Steve había pasado poco tiempo con su padre, que siempre era solicitado, pero las veces que este le dedicaba tiempo a su hijo, era tan entregado y dedicado como su madre. Él siempre quiso ser como su padre, solo que quería vivir una vida más tranquila y larga que el hombre cual murió a sus cuarenta y tantos después de dos años de retirarse.

Y el recuerdo del funeral aun le era borroso, había descubierto que para cualquier joven que decida alistarse en el ejército los recuerdos de la infancia se desvanecen con facilidad simplemente porque los militares están sometidas a cambios constantes, los amigos aparecen y desaparecen de sus vidas, siempre están haciendo y deshaciendo maletas. Los incesantes cambios de base los obligan a deshacerse de todo aquello pertenencias innecesarias, y, como resultado quedan pocos recuerdos.

A veces resulta duro, pero con ello se consigue que uno se fortalezca de un modo que la mayoría de la gente no logro entender. Se enseña que a pesar de que las personas desaparezcan de sus vidas otras nuevas llegan y ocuparán un sitio; que cada lugar tiene algo positivo y algo negativo que ofrecer. En definitiva, se consigue que sus muchachos espabilen rápidamente.

Incluso los recuerdos de sus años universitarios eran borrosos y Rogers tenía la impresión de que su vida sólo había comenzado cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento de Parris Island para realizar la primera instrucción militar. Tan pronto como saltó del autobús el sargento instructor comenzó a taladrarle el oído, no hay nada como un sargento taladrándote el oído para que pienses que en tu vida no ha sucedido nada trascendental hasta ese momento, a partir de entonces les perteneces y se acabó.

Al final de eso acabo en el primer batallón del quinto regimiento. Lo que lo llevo a la costa oeste de los E.E.U.U.

San Diego se había convertido en su ciudad favorita, con un clima magnificó, unas playas de en sueños y unas mujeres espectaculares. Fue donde conoció a James Buchanan Barnes, al que apodo Bucky, quien fue primero su enemigo acérrimo por robarle a cada chica en la que se interesaba hasta convertirse en su mejor amigo. Aquel paraíso no les duro mucho, sin embargo, cuando en dos mil tres los enviaron a Kuwait para participar en la operación Libertad Iraquí.

Ahí reinaba el caos absoluto.

Para Steve los días se sucedían como una secuencia interminable de reuniones que duraban horas y horas, instrucciones tan duras como para partirle a uno a la espalda, y ensayos de planes de ataque que se renovaban constantemente. por lo menos les hicieron practicar cómo ponerse el traje de protección contra sustancias químicas cien veces. Además, siempre se veían sometidos a un montón de rumores, la peor parte era la de discernir cuáles podían ser verdad.

Generalmente los soldados suelen ser muy jóvenes, y por lo general la gente olvidaba ese detalle tan importante, se trataba de chicos que no son mayores de edad y no pueden comprar cerveza, los rumores hacían cosas extrañas en la gente, que era imposible no pensar que algunos de ellos morirían, y algunos hablaban de la cuestión abiertamente y otra aprensiva mente solo escribían cartas a sus familiares.

Steve no era inmune a la creciente tensión, y al igual que sus compañeros, necesitaba una válvula de escape. Y empezó a jugar póker, su madre le había enseñado a jugar y conocía las reglas… o eso creía. Descubrió rápidamente que los demás le sacaban ventajas y en el primer mes perdió casi todo el dinero que había ahorrado desde que ingresó al ejército. No es que fuera mucho dinero, ni que tuviera muchos lugares donde gastarlo, pero las constantes derrotas lo sumieron en un humor de perros por días.

Detestaba perder, había descubierto.

El único antídoto que encontró a su humor fue salir a correr cada mañana, antes de que el sol saliera. Normalmente hacía mucho frio, aun cuando llevara un mes en oriente medio, se sorprendía del frio que hacía. Por lo general corría hasta quedar exhausto bajo el manto de estrellas, cuando su respiración agitada hacía nubes de vapor.

Un día, al final de aquella salida, cuando ya podía divisar su tienda a lo lejos, aminoró la marcha. Por entonces el sol le gano por primera vez la carrera, acariciando lentamente con sus rayos dorados el árido paisaje. Se detuvo lentamente, tomándose un momento para respirar, recargándose un momento sobre sus rodillas, cuando diviso el brillo apagado de la esquina de una fotografía.

Miro alrededor, notando como cada mañana que aún era demasiado temprano para que ningún soldado estuviera despierto, así que recogió la foto, notando como esta estaba enmicada para proteger el contenido, y la sacudió para quitar el polvo; esa fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Por lo general Steve no pensaba en los géneros de las personas. Su padre había sido un beta y su madre una alfa, y la mayoría de las personas que conocía eran betas y un puñado de alfas a los que podía contar con una sola mano. Pero en cuanto lo vio, él lo supo.

El joven castaño sonriente, con enormes ojos del color ámbar llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa negra con el logo de alguna banda, tras de él había una pancarta en la que ponía "Recinto ferial de Hampton", junto al joven aparecía un enorme pastor alemán. Entre la multitud que parecía aglutinarse tras de él se distinguían dos jóvenes un poco desenfocados que llevaban unas camisetas con el algún logotipo estampado y qué hacía cola cerca de la taquilla donde vendían las entradas. Cuando giro la foto pudo ver al reverso escrito con letras precisas un "!cuídate! T".

Al principio, no noto todos los detalles, demasiado concentrado en lo bonito que era el chico. El destello de sus ojos y sus largas pestañas lo delataban, pero Steve no quiso ser prejuicioso, y asimiló que quisa también era un beta demasiado lindo. En vez de un omega.

Su primer instinto fue tirar la foto, y casi lo hizo, pero se le ocurrió que alguien podría estar buscándola, después de todo, debía de tener un valor sentimental.

Cuando regresa a la base clavo el apuesto con una chincheta en el tablón de anuncios cerca de la entrada de la sala de ordenadores, pensando que prácticamente todos los que vivieran en la base acaban por pasar un día u otro por ahí. seguro que alguien la reclamaría.

Paso una semana, después diez días; la foto seguía ahí.

Él intentaba no prestar mucha atención, pero era difícil no pasar a propósito a veces solo para ver los bonitos ojos del joven castaño. Y mientras esos días pasaban, las partidas de póker se hacían más serias y su pelotón se dedicaba a realizar instrucciones militares. Bucky se había dado cuenta de sus constantes paseos por la sala de ordenadores, tres días antes de la invasión, su mejor amigo había llegado hasta él, golpeándolo en el hombro antes de entregarle la fotografía, Steve solo levanto una ceja.

—eso no es mío.

—¿a quién le importa? —respondió Bucky en cambio— es la primera vez que vemos a un omega y nadie a reclamado la foto desde que la clavaste, solo quédatela.

Él quiso discutirlo un poco más, pero su general al mando llego y comenzó a ladrar ordenes, Steve solo metió la foto en su bolsillo y siguió las instrucciones. ¿Por qué no la volvió a clavar en el tablón?, jamás lo entendió del todo.

Bucky, pareciendo entender que no hablarían de la fotografía, solo lo había arrastrado aquella noche a unirse a la partida de póker, a pesar de las reservas de Steve. Dado que tenía poco dinero, empezó a jugar con precaución, queriendo retirarse cuando empezó a recuperar un poco, sin embargo, su amigo le insto a que continuara y al finalizar la noche, Steve había recuperado el dinero que perdió el primer mes y ganar más de lo que había ganado durante sus primeros seis meses en el ejército.

Cuando fue a dormir, no pudo evitar tocar el bolsillo donde estaba la foto del castaño.

Al siguiente día, Bucky no dejo de llamar a la fotografía amuleto de la suerte. Su compañero había crecido dentro de una familia católica y creyente, pensando que todo tenía un porqué, él nunca quiso decir nada de aquello, si James quería creer que todo era por algo, bueno, era su creencia. Pero cuando giro sobre su cama y le miro con sus agudos ojos, Steve solo apretó los labios con fuerza.

—encontraste esa foto por alguna razón, nadie la reclamo y yo te la di por alguna razón. Ni siquiera se que me animo a tomarla del tablón para entregártela punk, pero se esto, esa foto te pertenece.

Steve quiso decir algo sobre quien la había perdido y sobre como debía sentirse, pero en vez de eso, se tumbo sobre su catre y entrelazo sus manos tras su nuca.

Bucky lo imito.

—ahora la suerte esta de tu lado, punk, ¿Qué te parece eso, he? —la voz burlona de su amigo hizo que Steve riera.

—bueno, eso espero.

—solo no pierdas la foto—el tono serie de Bucky hizo que girara de nuevo el rostro, solo para encontrarse otra vez con los ojos de su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—porqué si la pierdes, entonces su efecto será a la inversa.

—¿qué? —Steve no intento detener su tono incrédulo, una sonrisa bailando ahora sobre sus labios ante lo tonto que sonaba aquello.

—te digo que tendrías mala suerte y eso es lo último que quieres en la guerra.

Rogers termino por soltar una carcajada, recibiendo en cambio la almohada de Bucky sobre su rostro, quien ahora también reía un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

clasificacion T por que no tengo idea si poner M, la verdad sea dicha.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Marvel**, basándome en los personajes del **MCU** y un poco en **EMH**, el fic esta basado en el libro y la película **"Cuando te encuentre"** y realmente tendrá muchas partes del libro, porqué por más que investigue sobre como funciona el ejercito militar americano con todo y sus rangos no entendí ni una mierda, y me intente ubicar mucho en **Hampton**, en Carolina del Norte, pero no di muy bien.

**Omegaverse **

los generes secundarios son normales en este fic, pero no por ello son relevantes, solo es mi manera de justificar que Tony tenga un hijo de su sangre.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

—¿cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Steve se inclino en el asiento trasero del todo terreno, mirando de reojo a la persona a su lado antes de poner de nuevo toda su atención a la mujer de cabello cobrizo que manejaba.

—Steven Rogers, y este es Dodger—a pesar del ruido del motor y el viento, su voz se escucho claramente mientras apuntaba con su pulgar hacía atrás.

El enorme pastor alemán estaba tumbado en la parte trasera del todo terreno, su cabeza descansando entre sus patas mientras parecía dormir, como si realmente disfrutara el descanso después de cinco meses caminando por la zona este del país.

La mujer de cabello cobrizo asintió, con la vista fija en la carretera.

—es un perro muy bonito. Yo soy Virginia, mi copiloto es Happy y la chica a tu lado Natasha.

Steve miro hacía el hombre grande en el asiento de copiloto, este le saludo con la mano en la frente antes de voltear a ver a su compañera de asiento, una pelirroja, quien le sonrió cortes mente.

—hola—saludo.

—¿Qué tal?

Natasha y Happy se veían tensos, y Steve no los podía culpar, lo habían recogido un kilómetro a tras y ciertamente no con la mejor apariencia. Tenía una barba larga poco cuidada y su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para rosar sus hombros desde la ultima vez que lo corto en un motel de paso en Stafford, Washington DC, hace más de dos meses.

—gracias por haber parado—dijo después de que el silencio pareciera incómodo.

—no hay de qué. ¿Dices que vas a Hampton? —volvió a hablar virginia, con una voz suave pero directa.

La mujer de cabello cobrizo le recordaba un poco a las mujeres en el ejército, y ciertamente se sentía un poco más cómodo con ella que con Natasha a su lado, quien aun que no lo miraba, estaba claro que estaba al pendiente.

—si les queda muy lejos, puedo-…—empezó a decir cuando la mano grande de Happy lo corto.

—no te preocupes, vamos hacía allá, solo te dejaremos en la entrada—dijo el hombre, su cuerpo girando un poco para poder verlo y sonreírle de manera amistosa.

Rogers asintió solamente, mirando hacía fuera del vehículo antes de que Happy se preocupara por encender la radio.

Había estado caminando por las carreteras forestales, lejos de las principales para evitar llegar a su destino antes. Desde que había salido de Brooklyn había llevado un paso lento pero constante, no había pasado voluntariamente más que unas horas con nadie. La única excepción la había hecho con un granjero en Glenora, que le había dejado dormir en la habitación de invitados después de ofrecerle una cena en la que el hombre apenas y abrió la boca. En agradecimiento, Steve se quedo un par de días ayudándolo a reparar el tejado del granero antes de seguir su camino, con una mochila cargada con víveres y un Dodger más que feliz después de haber sido lavado y alimentado por los nietos del hombre. Había sido sencillo con el granjero mantener una actitud normal ya que el hombre no había preguntado nada sobre él, ni porque se encontraba viajando o hacía donde se dirigía.

Con la excepción de este corto viaje en coche, había recorrido toda la distancia a pie. Después de dejar a su madre en la puerta de su casa, había destrozado ocho pares de zapatos, había sobrevivido a base de agua y barritas energéticas durante los largos y solitarios trayectos entre ciudades, y una vez en Charlottesville había devorado siete enormes pilas de panqueques después de pasar tres días sin comer. Con Dodger a su lado, Steve había viajado bajo lluvias, granizo y un calor insoportable que le había causado un poco de sarpullido en los brazos.

Había dado numerosos rodeos, procurando mantenerse siempre lejos de las carreteras principales, alargando el viaje más de la cuenta. Normalmente caminaba hasta que estaba cansado por la noche, era cuando empezaba a buscar un lugar donde acampar, un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlo ni a él ni a Dodger. Y por las madrugadas, reanudaba su andar para no tener problemas con nadie.

Había viajado desde New york a New Jersey, pasando por Baltimore y Washington DC para desviase un poco a Virginia Occidental antes de regresar a Virginia y acabar en Carolina del Norte, se supone que debía de haber llegado a Hampton hace un mes y medio, pero prolongar el viaje había sido una probada de libertad demasiado placentera después de estar bajo las estrictas ordenes en el ejército. Había hablado con su madre como prometió cada vez que llegaba a un estado, deteniéndose un poco más para llamar a Sam y preguntar por Bucky, recibiendo las mismas noticias mayormente.

Su madre siempre sonaba preocupada en cada llamada, aun cuando mantenía un tono sereno, aparentando una calma que no tenía. Steve a veces pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado injusto con ella, después de pasar cinco años lejos de ella en su ultimo llamado, y siempre que se iba de casa al ejercito su madre lo sermoneaba.

—no hagas nada estúpido, ni heroico, no seas una víctima por una tontería.

Solía decirle, con su acento irlandés deslizándose con más aspereza cada vez que agregaba una palabra más al discurso. Y cuando le contó una noche durante la cena sobre la foto, ella solo lo miro del otro lado de la mesa antes de tomar su servilleta y limpiarse los labios cuidadosamente.

—no lo entiendo, me parece una locura—había dicho, con voz suave y un ligero acento de Brooklyn controlando el irlandés—pero si sientes que se lo debes, lo acepto.

Quizá si era una locura, quizá no.

—vamos Dodger—llamo al perro cuando el todo terreno aparco junto a la entrada de la ciudad.

Se despido con la mano cuando Virginia piso el acelerador. Suspiro agotado, pensando en lo difícil que era aparentar normalidad cuando realmente no lo era. Miro de nuevo a su mascota, quien alzó la cabeza para también mirarlo, sentado de manera obediente a su lado.

Rogers siguió caminando hasta que encontró un hotel destartalado junto a la carretera, donde paro para sacar el cuenco y la ultima ración de comida para perro que le quedaba. Mientras Dodger comía, él se sentó a su lado para poder contemplar mejor el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Hampton no era el mejor lugar que había visto, ni de lejos, pero tampoco era el peor. El pueblo estaba situado a las horillas del South River, a casi sesenta kilómetros al noroeste de Wilmington y de la costa, y a primera vista no parecía muy diferente a los otros pequeños pueblos que salpicaban el sur del país. Un par de semáforos colgados de cables rotos interrumpían el flujo de trafico mientras este se aproximaba al puente que vadeaba el río, y a cada lado de la carretera principal se pueden ver edificaciones de ladrillos de una sola planta, pegadas entre sí, que se prolongaban por más de dos kilómetros, con los nombres de los establecimientos realizados con plantillas de letras autoadhesivas y pegados en los escaparates, anunciando lugares donde comer y beber o ferreterías. en determinadas calles, el pavimento de las aceras estaba levantado a causa de la raíz abultadas de los magnolios centenarios que crecían dispersos sin orden ni concierto. A lo lejos, vio el tradicional poste de una barbería, junto con el esperado grupito de ancianos sentados en un banco al otro lado de la calle. Steve sonrío. Una zona pintoresca, como una fantasía de los años cincuenta.

Tras un examen más detenido, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las primeras impresiones eran engañosas. A pesar de su ubicación junto al río o quizá a causa de ello, los tejados de los edificios estaban completamente ajados, los ladrillos de las fachadas estaban resquebrajados y a medio metro por encima de la base descollaban unas manchas descoloridas, signos en las graves inundaciones ya pasadas. Todos los establecimientos están abiertos, pero teniendo en cuenta la falta de coches aparcados en la puerta, Steve se preguntó cuánto tiempo aguantaría antes de verse obligadas a echar el cierre. Los negoción en pleno centro de las pequeñas poblaciones se veían abocadas a la extinción como los dinosaurios y si esa población era como la mayoría por las que había pasado, lo más probable es que hubiera otra zona comercial más nueva seguramente erigida alrededor de algunas de las grandes cadenas de supermercados como Walmart.

sin embargo, se le antoja un poco extraño estar ahí, no estaba seguro de cómo se había imaginado que sería Hampton, pero desde luego no se lo imaginaba así.

Bueno, no es como si eso realmente importara mucho. Mientras estaba ahí mirando como el perro devoraba su comida se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrarlo. Al hombre de la fotografía, al hombre que había ido a conocer.

Pero lo encontraría. De eso estaba seguro.

—¿ya has acabado? —pregunto a Dodger cuando escucho el sonido que hacía su lengua cuando solo lamia el plástico.

Dodger elevo la cabeza e hizo un sonido angustiado, claramente triste de haber solo comido eso. Steve se contuvo de reír antes de levantarse junto con la mochila, recogiendo el cuenco sucio en el proceso.

—vamos, necesito alquilar una habitación y tomar un baño—le dijo a Dodger, mirándolo de nuevo—tú también necesitas un baño amigo.

Y el pastor alemán gimoteo un poco.

—no hagas eso, necesitas un baño, apestas y luces sucio.

Dodger no se movió.

—bien, hazlo que quieras, yo me voy.

Y empezó a caminar a lo que suponía era la recepción, atento a los sigilosos pasos que daba Dodger tras de él, siguiéndolo como siempre lo hacía.

…

La habitación de hotel era tan horrible como la fachada del hotel, pero Steve que estaba acostumbrado a dormir incluso sobre piedras, no pensó que fuera tan malo. Pero hizo lo que su madre siempre hacía cuando iban de vacaciones. Levanto las sabanas y miro si estaban limpias, después se aseguro del baño, mirando dentro de los lavamanos para confirmar que no hubiera pelos ahí o moho. El lugar parecía haber sido decorado en los años cincuenta y sin ningún cambio desde entonces, pero era decente y no era caro. Steve había pagado una semana entera por adelantado en efectivo, la chica de la caja lo había mirado un momento largo cuando tomo el dinero, pero después se encogió de hombros y le dio la llave de la habitación, sin hacer cargos extra por el perro.

Y no tenía tarjetas de crédito, ni una dirección de correo oficial. Cargaba prácticamente con todas sus escasas pertenencias en la mochila. Tenía una cuenta bancaria que solo utilizaba cuando necesitaba sacar dinero, que estaba registrada a nombre de su madre, quien nunca husmeaba en sus cuentas. No era rico, ni si quiera se podía considerar a si mismo de clase media.

Después de estar contento con los resultados del lugar, hizo que Dodger le siguiera hasta la bañera y lo empezó a bañar, utilizando un champú especial que guardaba en la mochila. Dodger no hizo ningún movimiento o intento huir mientras era enjabonado y mojado, pero hizo sonidos lastimeros que solo hicieron de Steve riera un poco. Cuando termino, cerro la cortina y con una orden tuvo suficiente para que el pastor alemán se sacudiera violentamente, antes de quedar satisfecho y dejarlo salir de la bañera.

Mientras empezaba a desvestirse, miro como Dodger se acomodaba bajo el lavabo y lo esperaba. Tuvo que restregarse un poco con fuerza el cuerpo, sacando la tierra acumulada en su cabello y barba por el viaje, cuando termino, se envolvió una toalla en las caderas y saco de su bolso un par de tijeras, un peine y un rastrillo, para mirarse en el espejo y arreglar el desastre en su rostro.

Su barba era una maraña de cabello largo y desigual, así que la peino un poco antes de comenzar a cortar. Cuando esta quedo pareja, peino su largo cabello hacia atrás, ahora notando el color levemente dorado que había desaparecido con la suciedad. Se miro un poco más en el espejo, y no era como si él hubiera sido alguna clase de persona egocéntrica, si lo fuera, su cabello aun seguiría tan corto como en el ejército y su mandíbula no tendría ni el mas leve rastrojo de barba, pero dejársela había sido un pequeño deseo infantil, mirarse diferente a cuando estaba en el ejército, lejos de las reglas y los mandos. Y se veía bien, pensó, más decente que cuando llego.

Así que después de mirarse, se puso lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa limpia dentro de la mochila, haciendo una nota mental de buscar algún lugar para hacer la colada. Miro entre las revistas del hotel, buscando el listín telefónico, cuando lo encontró, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ojearlo, pareciéndole al final una perdida de tiempo. Lo dejo de lado y llamo a Dodger para ir a un restaurante que había visto al final de la calle.

Al llegar, la mesera le dijo que no se les permitía la entrada a los perros en el local, cosa bastante común. Le ordeno a Dodger quedarse afuera, junto a la puerta de la entrada. Steve pidió una hamburguesa doble con patatas fritas, que se engullo junto con un batido de chocolate, después pidió otra para Dodger, cuando se la dieron, le pago de inmediato a la mesera para ir a darle la hamburguesa al perro.

Mientras contemplaba a Dodger devorar la cena en menos de veinte segundos, se preguntó dónde venderían mapas del pueblo. Poniendo atención de nuevo a Dodger cuando este levanto la cabeza.

—que bien que te gusto—le dijo, sonriendo de lado y acariciando su cabeza antes de girar el rostro hacía una tienda de conveniencia un poco más adelante.

Compro un mapa de la localidad que había entre las revistas y un par de gafas de sol en el mostrador. El chico que lo atendía fue amable, pero lo estaba mirando fijamente, claramente notando al forastero en el pueblo. Steve solo miro y le dijo gracias al terminar de ser despachado, saliendo del local y sentándose en una banca justo afuera.

Estaba justo frente a la plaza principal, un típico parque lleno de flores en pleno centro del pueblo, rodeada por calles atestadas de pequeños comercios. Steve miro el parque, pensando en lo agradable que se veía y no estaba muy concurrido, solo había un grupito de madres que cuidaban a los niños. Sintiéndose un poco más cómodo, se relajo en el banco y se inclino hacía atrás, abriendo el mapa para estudiarlo y orientarse.

Respiro hondo, mirando el mapa, preguntándose en donde estaría el castaño.

No es que dispusiera de muchos datos, no había un nombre o una dirección, solo una cara en una fotografía y un cartel que decía Hampton, que tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Sabía que la foto fue tomada en Hampton, pero no estaba seguro si el castaño vivía ahí o solo estaba de visita por el concierto, parecía que el joven solo tenía unos diecinueve o veinte años en la fotografía. Era atractivo y era dueño de un pastor alemán, o bien, conocía a alguien que tenía uno. Su nombre empezaba con la letra "T"; Timothy, Thomas, Tyler, Teodoro… eran los nombres que había pensado para el castaño y, sin embargo, nunca se imaginaria a alguien tan lindo como él con esos nombres, sumándole que se encontraba al sur del país, donde había nombres aún más extraños.

También sabía que había ido a la feria con alguien que más tarde fue destinado a ir a Irak, él le había entregado la foto a aquella persona, y Steve la había encontrado en febrero del dos mil tres, lo que significaba que lo había hecho antes de esa fecha. El castaño, por lo tanto, debía de tener ahora casi treinta años. Y en la fotografía se veía a lo lejos tres abetos puntiagudos juntos. Esas eran cosas que sabía, hechos reales.

Pero además había realizado conjeturas, empezando por Hampton, que se trataba de un nombre relativamente común. Con una búsqueda en internet, se mostraban un montón de lugares con ese nombre. Condados y pueblos, en Carolina del sur, en Virginia, New Hampshire, en Iowa, en Nebraska y Giorga, y en otros sitios más, muchos sitios más.

Cuando decidió venir en este viaje, miro tanto la fotografía que creía que la desgastaría, pero había sacado datos más relevantes, no del castaño, pero si del lugar. Como los jóvenes que estaban desenfocados, que llevaban playeras con el logotipo de "Davidson", que al principio le había parecido nada relevante, por que Steve había asumido que era una abreviatura para la marca "Harley-Davidson" de motocicletas, pero cuando Sam vio la foto, solo le dijo que si había buscado como era el logotipo de la Universidad Davidson, cerca de Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte.

Eso hizo que ambos mirasen en la pagina de la universidad y vieran que la camisa, con el mismo diseño de logotipo se vendía como un artículo. Sam había sido de mucha ayuda para llegar a Hampton, quien le había dicho que debía de agradecerle al castaño.

Quinto regimiento siempre había sido lanzado a las misiones peligrosas, después de que el ultimo chico que acompañaba a Steve y Bucky en las operaciones muriera por causa de una granada, Sam había sido asignado a su equipo, durante un bombardero, Sam, que estaba asignado a un lugar diferente, se arrastró hasta Steve solo para ver como el lugar en donde estaba había sido un punto de ataque y notar como a pesar de que él estaba lleno de raspones y tierra, Steve estaba ileso junto a Bucky.

Al llegar a la base al día siguiente Sam lo había tomado de los brazos, con ojos brillosos y voz casi llorosa.

—me salvaste, mierda, me salvaste Rogers—había dicho, Steve había querido negar, porqué ciertamente no había hecho nada—tú y tú jodido amuleto me salvaron, gracias.

La gratitud le había parecido incomoda ese día, pero Sam ya estaba a un par de días de regresar a casa y esa misión sería la última que tendría, y había dicho que no importara como lo viera, hubiera muerto si no fuera porqué se había quedado al lado de Steve.

Después de que ambos confirmaran sobre la camisa, muchas dudas despertaron. Y si alguien le había regalado la playera al chico y si solo era un viejo estudiante que aun tenía la playera y había ido a otro Hampton. Sam, un poco enojado por todas las dudas, decidió llamar a la cámara de comercio de Hampton en Carolina del Norte, pregunto si allí se celebraba una feria cada verano. Y cuando se los confirmaron, solo investigaron cuantos kilómetros eran de ida desde Brooklyn.

Cuando miro en el mapa donde estaba el feriado de Hampton, se levantó para dirigirse al lugar, con Dodger pisándole los talones.


End file.
